New Dragon Slayers
by AznCookiee
Summary: What happens When Team Natsu get lost and meet 2 new Dragon Slayers! What happens when Natsu falls for one of the dargon slayers. Pairing:NatsuX?  GrayXLucy mainly Natsu.Its Done!
1. New Friends

Kawaii-Hey guys sorry but my other story "Meow" is discontinue

Angel-Well now we will be making our new story a fairy tail story!

Lovely-I will be in it!

Kawaii-It will only be me and Lovely because Angel didn't want to help me with this story

Angel-NOT MY FAULT I HAVE SCHOOL!

Kawaii-I HAVE SCHOOL TOO!

Lovely-*screaming in the background*sorry they just fight for fun even though they are twins

Natsu-Hey everyone!

Lucy-Why are we here

Gray-Who knows

Erza-Gray your clothes

Gray-AAHH

Kawaii-Your here because...

Lovely-YOUR IN THE STORY(MAIN CHARACTERS)

Natsu,Lucy,Gray,Erza-OOOOOHHHHH!

Kawaii-This is Gray and Lucy pairing!

Lucy-*Blushes madly* K-Kawaii!

Gray-...

Kawaii-Disclaimer please

Happy-Aye!Kawaii-Chan does not own Fairy Tail or it's Characters

Kawaii-HAPPY YOUR SSOOO CUTE!

Kawaii-Oh and here is a little info

_written like this is thinking_

"written like this is talking"

written like this is normal

Angel-Lets begin!

*Intro*(From Fairy Tail)

The Kingdom of Fiore**...**

A neutral country of 17 million people.

It is a world of magic.

Magic is bought and sold there everyday.

It is an integral part of peopl's lives.

And there are those who use magic as their occupation.

Those people are referred to as wizards.

The wizards belong to various guilds,and perform jobs on commision.

There are a large number of guilds within the country.

And in a certain city there lies a certain guild.

A guild from which various legends were once born**...**

Or rather,will continue to be born long into the future**...**

And its name is**:**

**FAIRY TAIL!**

It was a peaceful day in Magnolia Tail was always loud so it wasn't that Natsu and Gray would always fight and they would alway talk to Mirajane but today she was fighting with Gray and Natsu.

"Natsu,Gray,Lucy,Happy lets take a job" said Erza the strongest women in Fairy Tail.

"OK!" Natsu,Lucy,and Gray screaming

"Lets go happy" Natsu said waving at Happy the blue cat

"AYE! Sir!" Happy yelled and flew over to Natsu

"Would you like to come Wendy?" Erza asked the little girl

"Can I?" Wendy asked

"Lets go Wendy-Chan"Lucy said waving her hand.

"C-coming! lets go Charle" Wendy said to her cat Charle

"Fine" Chatle said and flew over to catch up with Wendy

*On the Train*

"I don't feel to well" Natsu said almost about to puke.

"N-Natsu you better no puke on the train" Lucy warned

"I guess I have no choice"Erza said

Gray,Lucy,and Wendy looked over to her

"Natsu come sit over her with me" Erza said and Lucy and Natsu trade places.

Then Erza hit Natsu in his stomach and Natsu was knocked out

"Was that really necessary Erza-Chan?" Wendy asked

"I suppose it was not" Erza said smiling.

"So Erza what mission was this?" Lucy asked

"The mission is to..." Erza stopped when she saw something out the corner of her eye.

"Erza?" Lucy asked and follow Erza eye trail

"What is that?" Gray asked with eye as big a saucers

"Is that what I think it is" Wendy asked with a pale face.

"Aye!" Happy said happliy

"Happy its no time to be happy" Lucy said not taking her eyes off of what they say.

The train had stopped

"YAY! THE TRAIN STOPPED" Natsu said jumping up and down when he also saw it.

"I-is t-that a-a" Natsu began and he ended up getting nods.

All they saw was a giant Dragon!

They ran off the train and ran to the dragon

Natsu and Wendy flew over there with Happy and Charle.

*In the Town*(Some kind of town don't know what to name it)

When they all got there it was only a monster not a dragon so they killed it only to end up destroying the whole town and they ran off.(was random)

*Somewhere in the woods*

"I'm tired" Lucy said dragging her feets.

"We'll have to set up for the night" Erza said but then a loud boom came

"Oh no its going to rain" Wendy said.

"Hurry find a cave or something" Gray said and they ran.

*About 30 minutes later*

"I think I see a house!" Lucy screamed and they ran to it.

"Its not just a house its as big as our guild" Gray said eye wide.

"Hurry lets go in its already starting to rain"Wendy said and she was right rain drops were falling.

"H-hello anyone home?" Natsu called

"Aye!" Happy yelled.

"This place is abandoned!" Gray yelled from upstairs

"No it is not" Erza said in the dinning room

Everyone came into the dinning room.

"Looks like they just finished eating" Lucy said staring at the plates.

"I wonder where they went" Wendy said

"They could have went for a walk and got stuck in the rain" Charle said looking at the room.

"Maybe" Erza said with a worried voice.

*About 20 minutes later*

"LOOK!" Wendy yelled from the window

Everyone dashed over there

"The rain stopped" Lucy said opening the door

"WAIT LUCY DON-" Erza screamed but to late Lucy opened the door

"Whats wrong Erza" Lucy asked stepping down the stairs.

"Lucy you should get back in the house" Erza said blocking the door so no one else could go out.

Then a ball of water came out of the forest heading towards Lucy took out Aquarius's key and stopped it.

"Who's there?" Lucy asked looking around then a fire ball came.

"FIRE!"Natsu screamed and jumped in front of it and ate it.

All of a sudden it started to rain again.

"Huh didn't the sun come up?" Wendy asked

"The rain its warm" Gray said feeling the rain.

"How is this possible" Wendy asked

"Could it be Juvia?" Gray asked looking around to see if she was there

"It can't be she was on a S-rank mission with Lisanna" Erza said

"Thats weird Natsu is so quiet" Lucy said and turn around to see a fat Natsu.

"S-so f-full" Natsu said

All of a sudden the rain froze and turn into ice swords

"GRAY! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US" Lucy screamed

"That wasn't me!" Gray said

"Then who else can control Ice?" Lucy asked putting her hand on her hips.

"It wasn't " Erza said

"Then who is it"Wendy asked

"COME ON OUT WE'RE NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!" Erza screamed

"Erza who are you talking to?" Charle ask

"are you really not going to hurt us?" asked a figure whispering

"I promise" Erza said

"Natsu,Gray,Lucy,Wendy,Charle and Happy do you promise?" Erza asked

"I promise" Lucy,Gray,Wendy,and Charle said

"Aye!" Happy said

"Natsu?" Erza said looking at him

"I promise but if you attack us I wil hurt you" Natsu said

"Ok we believe you" said the figure

The figure walked out to show 2 girls

"Who are you guys?" Erza asked

One of the girls who had Black hair and Blue and Silver streaks with Pitch Black eye answered

"My name is Lovely Takamishi.I'm 17 year old.I like Cakes and Friends,Wind, magic is Storm magic." said the girl pretty calm but had a little hyperness in it(hyperness isn't even a word but it is now muahahaha)

The second girl had Black hair and Firey Red and Icey/Snowy Blue streaks with Sea Blue/Green eyes was next

"My name is Rin Kaneko.I'm 18 year old.I like friends,the Cold, magic is Snow/Ice." Said the girl coldly with no emotions.

"Nice to meet you two My name is Erza Scarlet" Erza said shaking their hands.

"My name is Lucy nice to meet you guys" Lucy said and also shook their hands.

"Hello my name is Wendy its a very nice to meet you" Wendy said and shook their hands

"My name is Gray Fullbuster" Gray said about to shake thier hand but Natsu pushed Gray away.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel nice to meet you" Natsu said about to shake hand but Gray pushed him out this repeated about 30 times.

*About 40 minutes later in the house*

"Do you and Lovely live here by yourself Rin?" Wendy asked

"Yes" Rin answered

"Wow how do you keep warm?" Natsu ask

"We have a fireplace" Lovely said

"FIRE!Where where?" Natsu asked looking around.

"I'm guessing that your a fire mage?" Rin asked

"AYE!" Happy screamed

"Your loud"Charle complained.

"Oh my you have cats too?" Lovely asked

"What do you mean by "too"?" Lucy asked.

"WAIT don't tell me you hace cats too?" Gray asked

Rin and Lovely nodded

"That surprising" Lucy said

"Aye!" Happy said flying

"Your annoying" said a white cat

"Now now Erica calm down" said a red cat

"Hey Erica" Rin said as the white cat flew up

"Ichigo!" Lovely said hugging the red cat(I got Ichigo cause it means strawberry in english and well strawberrys are red/pink)

"Hello my name is Erica" said the white cat

"And my name is Ichigo! I think you know why" said the red cat

"Wait don't tell me you guys are dragon slayers?" Wendy said with big eyes

"dragon slayers?" Rin started

"Whats that?" Lovely finished

"Well it means you were raised by dragons and have powers like them" Lucy explained the best she could

"Umm I'm not sure I found Erica in the forest" Rin said

"Me too exept I found Ichigo" Lovely said

Erica and Ichigo nodded

"By the way.." Lovely said

"What are you guys doing in the forest?" Rin finished

"Well we were going on a mission to help a town but then.."Lucy started

"Then there was a town that got attacked by a monster" Erza finished while walking down the stairs.

"Have you enjoy our house Erza-Chan?" Lovely asked

"It is very nice" Erza answered

"Well Erica lets go start the fire its about to snow" Rin said and left

"FIRE!" Natus screamed and followed Rin

"Snow?" Gray asked

"In this time of year?" Lucy asked

"It summer!" Wendy added

"Well I better go out to make it snow" Lovely said

"Thats right Lovely has storm magic" Lucy said then turned to Lovely

"W-what?" Lovely asked

"Hey Lovely how do you make it snow?" Wendy asked before Lucy could

"Well its easy I make little dark clouds like this come on outside" Lovely said and went outside.

*outside the house*

"Storm make SNOW CLOUD!" Lovely said and 5 little dark clouds appeared (have to put storm make but she does not use make magic only to make clouds)

"WOW!" Lucy said

"Now all I do is throw them up" Lovely said and she threw the clouds up to the sky.

"But aren't they small?" Wnedy asked

"Nope watch" Lovely said not looking down

"How are you going to-" Gray asked but got cut off when Lovely put a finger to her mouth.

"1..." Lovely counted and put her fingers in a snaping position

"2..." Lovely counted again and raised her fingers up in the air

"3!" Lovely screamed and snapped her fingers and the cloud turn huge.

"WOW" Wendy yelled.

"Its starting to snow!" Lucy said

"Amazing" Erza said feeling the snow.

"Its warm the snow is warm!" Gray said in amazement.

"Well let go inside Rin started the fire" lovely said walking to the house.

*Inside the house*

"ITS SOOO HHOOOTTT" Gray screamed.

"Gray calm down" Lucy said trying to cool her friend down.

"Here i'll help" Rin said and put her hand on Grays shoulder.

A flash of icey blue light appared then disappear.

"C-COLD!" Gray yelled it was weird he was use to the cold but he said Rin's ice was cold.

"Gray aren't you use to the cold?" Lucy asked surpised that he was shaking.

"Y-yes i-its j-just t-that R-rin's ma-magic is mo-more c-cold" Gray said shaking.

"I'll go and put out the fire" Rin said and left

"LET ME EAT IT THE FIRE RIN!" Natsu screamed and follow her to the fireplace.

"Well I better stop the snow" Lovely said and walked outside.

"Hey where is Happy?" Lucy asked looking around

"And Charle" Wendy added

"I think they went with Erica and Ichigo" Lovely said walking in the house covered in snow.

"HAHAHAHa!" Gray,Wendy,Lucy laugh so hard that tears started to come out.

"ITS NOT FUNNY!" Lovely screamed and then a big blow of wind blew at them and made them hit the wall.

"Owww" Wendy said rubbing her head.

"Where did that strong wind come from" Lucy add

"Was that you Lovely" Erza asked

"N-no I can only control rain,snow,sleet,hail,sunny,cloudy."Lovely said helping Wendy up

"Then who was that?" Gray asked looking around

"Was it Rin?" Lucy asked

"No Rin can only control-" Lovely started only to be interrupt

"What can I only control?" Rin asked walking towards them with Natsu

"I-ice" Lovely said scared

"Oh" Rin said

"I'm full" Natsu said after eating a whole bunch of fire

"Natsu yo-your stomach is round!" Lucy said kind scared

"Erica where are you?" Rin asked

"I'm right her Rin" Erica replied from the living room

"What are you doing in here I thought you went with Ichigo,Happy and Charle" Rin said waking in the room.

"Who would want to go with those idiots" Erica replied rudely

"ERICA!" Rin yelled

"What?" Erica said looking up from her book

"How can you say something like that?" Rin yelled

"Its the truth"Erica said as she continue to read her book

"E-ERICA Y-YOU BAKA!" Ichigo screamed and left

"I-ichigo" Erica said when Ichigo left

"ICHIGO COME BACK" Lovely yelled and went after Ichigo

"AHHH HELP US SOMEBODY!" Ichigo and Lovely scream when a boom was heard

"ICHIGO" Erica screamed then went flying out the door

"Erica,Ichigo i'm coming!" Rin yelled and ran out the door as well

"Lets go help" Lucy said and Gray,Erza, and Natsu nodded

"Lets go too happy" Charle said flying

"Aye!" Happy said following

*Outside*

"H-HELP M-ME AND ICHIGO" Lovely screamed

"Hang on Ichigo,Lovely" Rin screamed

"ICE FREEZE!" Rin yelled and the floor and everything froze

"LOVELY YOU HAVE TO USE IT" Rin yelled

"I-I'LL TRY" Lovely yelled back

"Blazing Wind!" Lovely yelled and a strong wind blew and the monster blew over which then it took Lovely and Ichigo with them

"Fire Dragon's ROAR!" Rin yelled and as you can guess fire came out of Rin's mouth

"Wind Dragon's ROAR!" Lovely also yelled and wind came out of her mouth

"Natsu,Gray,Wendy you stay here with me" Erza said looking at them

"OK! lets go Gray!" Natsu yelled

"OK!" Gray yelled back

"LETS DO IT!" Wendy yelled

"Sky Dragon's ROAR" Wendy yelled and Sky air/wind came out

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" Natsu yelled and fire appeared on his fist which he punch the monster over

"Ice Make:Lance!" Gray yelled and lances came shooting out at the monster which fell over

"Ice Dragon's ROAR!" Rin yelled and Ice came out of her mouth and froze the monster.

"S-Soo you two are dragon slayers?" Wendy asked a little surprised

"I guess" Lovely said rubbing the back of her head

"And you both can use two magic!" Lucy ask running up to them

"Sure why not" Rin said smiling for the first time

"HOW?" Natsu sreamed

"Well we were raised by two dragon" Lovely said

"Wait did they leave July 7, 777?" Wendy asked

"Yes" Rin said sadly

"So now we live out here" Lovely said smiling

"Why don't you two join FAIRY TAIL!" Erza asked

"Us? No" Lovely said shaking her head

"Come on Rin and Lovely" Lucy said gabbing Lovely's hand

"Its fun" Wendy add

"Well..." Lovely said looking at Rin

"Its a great place it has a swimming pool,open-air cafe,souvenir shop,Amusement center" Wendy said jumping

"It sounds great but.."Rin said but got cut off

"Your coming no matter what" Erza said with a serious face

"I wish we could but.." Lovely started

"but this is our home" Rin finished

"Well Fairy Tail _is_ a home" Lucy said

"No its ok Lucy if they want to stay they can" erza said not looking at them

"E-Erza!" Gray yelled shocked at her answer

"Thank you for understanding Erza-Chan" Lovely said smiling

"But" Erza started

"B-But?" Lovely said a little scared

"but you have to make a deal" Erza said

"what kind of deal?" Rin ask

"Fight me and if you win you can stay her but if I win you have to join Fairy Tail"Erza answered

"WHAT!" Everyon yelled

Kawaii-Yay! done!

Angel-finally

Natsu-I'm not in there a lot

Lucy-thats because you ate so much fire

Gray-Thats what you get hot head

Natsu-What did you say droopy eyes!

Erza-Thats enough!

Natsu,Gray-AYE!

Wendy-hahahah

Kawaii-Happy plz?

Happy-Aye! Please R&R

Natsu,Gray,Lucy,Erza,Wendy,Happy,Kawaii,Angel-bye!

*Sneek peek*

Happy-Aye!

Natsu-Happy where are you Erza and Rin there about to have a monster bash!

Happy-Aye Sir!

Natsu-What should I do?

Happy-Natsu...A Giant monsteer is coming!

Natsu-OH NO IT GOT RIN

Happy and Natsu-Next time Fight of the Monsters!

Nastu-Monsters! Where?

Happy-That would be Rin and Erza

Natsu-Yup

Natsu and Happy-Bye!


	2. Monster Fight

Kawaii-Hey guys!

Natsu-Welcome Back!

Kawaii-Today we're just going to skip to the story ok? Disclaimer please

Happy-Aye Sir! Kawaii-Chan does not own Fairy Tail or its Characters

Kawaii-KAWAIII!

* * *

*Intro*(From Fairy Tail)

The Kingdom of Fiore...

A neutral country of 17 million people.

It is a world of magic.

Magic is bought and sold there everyday.

It is an integral part of peopel's lives.

And there are those who use magic as their occupation.

Those people are referred to as wizards

The wizards belong to various guilds,and perform jobs on commision.

There are a large number of guilds within the country.

And in a certain city there lies a certain guild.

A guild from which various legends were once born

Or rather,will continue to be born long into the future

And its name is:

_**FAIRY TAIL!**_

* * *

*Somewhere in a forest*

"Are you ready Erza" Rin asked

"I'm you?" Erza replied back

"Always" Rin replied

"Requip! Heavens Wheel Armor!" Erza said and requiped into Heavens Wheel Armor

"Lets Go!" Erza said and jumped towards Rin.

"Blumenblatt" Erza yelled which she started to slice at Rin with her other swords that hovering around her but Rin dodge.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" Rin said when Erza got closer and Rin's foot caught on fire which Rin kicked Erza and Erza blocked.

"Not bad" Erza said wiping a little bit of blood of her mouth

"Same to you" Rin said grinning

"Now how about this- Circle Sword!" Erza said which swored that hovering around her in circle.

"Fire Ice Dragon's Wing Attack!" Rin said and on her arms Ice and Fire formed to make dragon wings.

"W-What!" Erza said got hit

"Good job my turn" Erza said as blood run down her arm and half of her face

"Fire Empress Armor!" Erza said and Transfrom into Fire Empress Armor with no armour on her shoulders and more on her limbs, the boots closely resembles dragon feet.

"Fire Empress Armor? I heared of lowers fire power by half." Rin said crossing her arms over her chest.

"hheeehhe Erza still going to lose" Lovely said positively

"How?" Lucy asked

"Well Rin doesn't use only Fire" Lovely explain

"She also use Ice" Gray finished for Lovely

"GO ERZA! FIGHT ERZA!" Natsu screamed

"We all want Rin and Lovely to come to our guild right?So lets cheer Erza on!" Lucy screamed

"YEAH!" Wendy,Gray and Natsu screamed

"FIGHT ERZA, FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" Wendy,Gray,Lucy and Natsu cheered

"Lets go" Rin said getting ready

"OK" Erza said chargeing for Rin

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" Rin said and Ice came out of her mouth only to be stopped by a huge monster.

"H-he stopped my Ice roar..." Rin said shocked

"Lets try Dragon's Roar!" Rin said and fire came out of her mouth.

"Wait Rin sto-"Erza said only to be cut off by fire

"Wendy and Lucy take Rin and Lovely out of here!" Erza commanded

"Natsu, Gray Help me!" Erza yelled

"Alright lets do this!" Gray Yelled

"Finally!" Natsu screamed

(I'm going to skip the fighing part I suck at it but if you guys like it tell me and I'll write it)

* * *

*After Fight*

"Ezra,Natsu,Gray!" Lucy yelled

"Thats so good that you 3 aren't hurt" Wendy cried

"Rin?" Erza asked

"OK!" Lovely said jumping up and down

"After all you 3 did risk your lifes to save us." Rin said kinda stubborn

"LETS GO BACK HOME!" Natsu screamed

"Wait I need to go get something" Lovely said and turned and had a shocking face

"Whats wrong Lovely" Rin turned around to see it as well

"NATSU,ERZA,GRAY YOU GUYS BROKE OUR HOUSE!" Lovely and Rin said at the same time

"Opps" Gray said sheepishly

"hhehehehe" Natsu laugh

"Don't worry you have a new home at Fairy Tail" Erza said

"OK!" Lovely yelled

"O-Ok"Rin said.

* * *

Kawaii-The End!

Wendy-Yay!

Lucy-Finally!

Natsu,Gray,Lucy,Erza,Lovely,Happy,Kawaii-BYE!

* * *

*Sneek Peek*

Natsu-Hey

Happy-Aye!

Natsu-so what are we doing?

Happy-Lovely and Rin has finally join Fairy Tail

Natsu-And they joined team Natsu!

Happy-Aye!

Natsu and Happy-Next Time Welcome to Fairy Tail!

Natsu-I can't wait!

Happy-Aye!


	3. Welcome to Fairy Tail

Kawaii-hey guys i'm sorry for the late post I have been in/at Forth Worth,TX

Natsu-We don't care!

Gray-Natsu shut up!

Natsu-Make me droopy eyes!

Gray-I will Hothead!

Lucy-E-erza

Erza-Shut it!

Natsu,Gray-Aye!

Happy-kawaii does not own fairy tail. Aye!

Kawaii-AAHHH SO CUTEEEE!

Lucy- Last Time

Lucy-Rin and Lovely have finally joined Fairy Tail after a monster attack them who Natsu,Gray,and Erza and Lovely then joined fairy tail to thank Natsu,Gray,and Erza.

(Now lets begin)

*Fairy Tail*

"Welcome to fairy Tail" Erza said dragging Rin and Lovely in the guild.

"_hehehe I can't wait till I see their face" _Lucy thought

*Inside the Guild*

"Amazing!" Lovely yelled.

"This is as big as our house" Rin said not surprise or anything.

"HEY LOOK NATSU,GRAY,LUCY,WENDY,AND ERZA'S BACK!" someone from the guilld yelled

"WELCOME BACK!" everyone screamed

"So loud" Rin said covering her ears

"Hehhehe get use to it" natsu said looking at Rin and smiling

"This looks fun!" Ichigo said flying

"LOOK NOW THERE 4 HAPPY'S" someone else screamed

"I'M NOT A HAPPY" Erica screamed

"..."The guild went silent.

"Oh your back"The guild master or Makarov said jumping off the counter

"Yes Master" Erza said walking up to him

"Are these 2 new?" Makarov asked

"Yes master,but do not get fooled by their appearence" Erza warned

"Ok!Mirajane!" Makarov yelled

"OK" Mirajane yelled from behind the counter

after a while Mirajane came with some paper

"Please fill this out" Mirajane explain.

"OK" Lovely yelled.

so Rin and Lovely filled it out.

*After a 5 minutes*

"ok here" Rin said handing Mirajane the papers

"Thank you follow me please" Mirajane said walking with Rin and Lovely

"Where do you want you Fairy Tail Mark?" Mirajane ask

"Umm I want it on my left collarbone and red please" Lovely said pulling her shirt down a little to be stamp

"Ok!" Mirajane said and stamp Lovely's left collarbone red

"Alright and where do you want yours Rin-chan"Mirajane asked

"Don't every put chan in my name" Rin said giving Mirajane a death glare

"O-ok" Mirajane said a little scared

"I want it on my right arm below my shoulder" Rin said pointing to the spot

"Ok what color?" Mirajane ask

"Umm can you make it half,half?" Rin asked

"Umm i'll try" Mirajane said

"Ok I want it half red and half blue" Rin said

"Alright" Mirajane said and put it half and half

"Can you give me your arm?" Mirajane ask

"Here" Rin said and pointed to the spot

"There!" Mirajane said as she finish stamping Rin's stamp

"RRRIIINNN!" Lovely yelled

"What?" Rin said coldly

"Is that not harsh" Gray ask

"Do you want to see harsh?" Rin asked even colder

"Calm down Rin" Lucy said cooling Rin down

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Gray ask

"Maybe I am" Rin said giving Gray her death glare

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO" The whole guild said looking at them

"By the way who are you?" Macao asked

"My name is Lovely Takamishi.I am 17 year old" Lovely introduce herself

"My name is Rin Kaneko.I am 18 year old" Rin also introduce herself

"What kind of cat do you two have!" The whole guild yelled except Natsu,Lucy,Gray,Erza,Wendy,Happy,and Charle.

"This is my friend Ichigo" Lovely said pointing to the red cat

"Hi!" Ichigo said waving

"This is my friend Erica" Rin said nodding her head at Erica

"Annoying" Erica said cold

"C-Cold" The whole guild said

"E-erica" Ichigo said calming Erica down

"WHAT KIND OF MAGIC DO YOU TWO USE!"The guild screamed again

"I use dragon slayer magic of wind and the storm" Lovely said smiling

"I use dragon slayer magic of fire and ice" Rin said calmly and cold

"TWO NEW DRAGON SLAYERS" the guild yelled

Rin was surprise they did not throw thing or was surprise.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" The guild scream including Natsu,Gray,Lucy,Erza,Wendy,Charle,and Happy.

"Thank you!" Ichigo and Lovely yelled

"Sure" Rin and Erica said annoyed

"LETS HAVE A PARTY!"someone from the guild yelled

"YEAH!"the guild also yelled 

so they party all night well like all the way to 11:30 p.m.

*At Rin and Lovely's house*

"Wow fairy Tail sure is fun" Lovely said laying on her bed half asleep

"Yeah" Rin said so quiet that nobody could hear

"Good night Rin" Lovely said and closed her room door

"Good night Lovely" Rin said closing her door.

*Rin's room*

"hey Erica what do you think about the guild?" Rin ask

"I think they're annoying,loud,rude,drunks,etc." Erica said nicely

"o-oh" Rin said a little disapointed

"But.." Erica started

"But?" Rin said aand lift her head up

"its pretty fun there" Erica said and began to close her eyes

"Yeah" Rin said laying on her bed

"good night Rin" Erica said sleepy

"Good night Erica" Rin said and they both fell asleep , but they didn't know they were being watched but somebody with spiky hair.

Kawaii-Finally!

Lovely-YAY!

Natsu-Please R&R

Happy-Aye!

Kawaii-No preview this time sorry

JUST KIDDING!/JK

Happy-Rin and Lovely have finally join fairy tail

Natsu-who is that scary stranger

Happy-who knows

Natsu and Happy-Next time "The Mission"

Natsu-a mission!

Happy-Aye! with Rin and Lovely too!

Natsu,Happy-see you next time!

Happy-Aye!


	4. The Mission

Kawaii,Happy-Aye!

Lovely-What the

Lucy-hell

Gray-Sorry if you are under 10 year old

Natsu-Aye!

Lovely-Shut up!

Kawaii,Natsu,Happy-Aye *sadly*

Lovely-...

Kawaii-Lovely-chan is soo mean

Natsu-hai

Kawaii,Happy,Natsu-Aye.

Lovely-fine you can say it

Kawaii,Happy,Natsu-AYE!

Lucy-hahahahha

Gray-sucks for you

Lovely-be quiet

Kawaii-Disclaimer please

Happy-Kawaii and Lolvey does not own Fairy Tail or its character...

Happy,NatsuKawaii-AYE!

Lovely-SHUT UPPP!

*At the Guild*

"Hey Erza can we go on a job?" Natsu asked looking at the request/job bored

"sure ?" Erza asked leaning her head to the side a little

"Well Lucy needs to pay her rent" Natsu said smiling at Lucy

"Thats right!" Lucy said smashing her fist on the table

"well how about Rin and lovely come with us this time?"ZErza ask looking at Lovely

"Really!" Lovely asked her eyes huge as saucers

"Yup" Lucy said nodding her head

"Oh can we Rin, can we" Lovely asked pulling Rin's arm while she was eating a cake with strawberrys with ice cream in the middle and fire flavor

"I don't know" Rin said giving Lovely a glare to let her arm go

"s-sorry"Lovly said and let Rin's arm go

"Hey Rin look" Erica whisper pointing to where Natsu was

"What about him" Rin whispered back

"Hes staring at you" Erica whisper

Rin looked over to see Natsu staring at her then when he saw this he turned around and blushed.

"It seems he likes you" Erza whispered to Rin

"W-what!" Rin yelled her face redder than a cherry.

"hahahahah I was just joking with you" Erza said laughing hard

"E-erza!" Rin yelled her face still red

"come on lets go on a S-Class mission" Erza said walking up the stairs

"Aye!" Happy yelled

"sounds good" Gray and Lucy said smiling

"OK!" Lovely yelled

"Oh by the way Lovely-chan where is Ichigo?" Lucy ask looking around

"Oh Ichigo got sick" Lovely said lowering her head

"I see" Lucy said a little sad

"Well its alright since Ericas going to watch her" Lovely said lifting her head and smile

"Then why is Erica here?" Lucy ask pointing at the white cat

"E-ERICA!" Lovely yelled

"W-what" Erica said uncovering her ears

"Aren't you suppose to be at home with Ichigo?" Lovely asked scared that something might happen to Ichigo

"She's sleeping" Erica said crossing her arms

"Oh alright" Lovely said

"I should go bye" Erica said and left

"Well Mirajane this is our mission" Erza said and slapped the paper on the counter

"alright!" Mirajane said and Erza,Natsu,Lucy,Gray,Lovely,Wendy,and Rin left to go home

*Rin's Room at 11:11 p.m.*

"Hey Erica how's Ichigo doing?" Rin asked look at the moon

"She's getting better" Erica said normal

"Hey don't worry she's going to be fine" Rin said trying to cheer her up

"I guess your right" Erica said and smiled

_I wonder why Erica only smiles for me...she only does it when me and her are alone_ Rin though

"well goodnight"Erica said and went to her bed

"Good..night" Rin said and stared at the moon then at the clock

"11:30 a.m. huh?" Rin said and looked at the stars

"will I see you again?" Rin said and went to sleep

*Train Station*

"Are we all here?" Erza asked looking around

"Aye sir!" Happy said and all of them got on the train

*They sat like this

Erza Lucy Wendy Charle Ichigo

Gray Happy Lovely Natsu Erica Rin*

"A-are you alright Natsu-Kun?" Lovely asked

"he'll be fine" Rin said looking out the window

"Wendy use Toria" Lucy said looking at Natsu with a worried face

"Hahaha maybe I should" Wendy said smiling

"I don't care but this is up to you" Charle said knowing that Wendy was going to ask

"Toria" Wendy said and a small ball formed into Wendy's hand

"I feel so good!" Natsu said and jumped up

"I'm going to make you feel bad again if you don't sit down" Rin said coldly

"Harsh much?" Gray said

"can I not be harsh?" Rin said

"trying to pick a fight with me again huh?" Gray said a little annoyed

"Maybe this time I can kick your ass" Rin said and her and Gray were standing up and giving eachother death glares

"calm down would you?" Lucy asked

"NO!" Gray and Rin said and continue to fight with eachother.

"*sigh* annoying" Erica said

_but isn't Rin enjoying it here at Fairy Tail...Maybe she is_ Erica thought

Gray and Rin faught till they where at their stop

*At somebody's house*

"Hello how may I help you" said a old women with white hair that was tied up in a pony tail that dropped to her waist.

"We're from Fairy Tail" Erza said showing the women her mark

"Oh you must have been who accepted my job" the old women said smiling showing her wrinkles.

"Yes" Erza said

"Come on in please" The women said opening the door wider to let them in

"Please tell me your name" Erza asked

"Its Momoko" the women said

"That is a wonderful name" Erza said smiling

"What is our job " Lucy said

"Please call me Momoko only" Said the women

"Yes ma'ma" said Lucy

"Well your mission is to destroy a monster that comes to attack the village at midnight" Momoko said giving Erza a map of where the monster is going to show up

"Thanks Momoko" Erza said and they left

*at the spot where the monster wasa going to be*

"How long are we going to wait?" Gray asked

"Gray your clothes" Lucy said not wanting to look

"WWAAAAHHHH MY CLOTHES!" Gray said looking down his clothes

"AHhahahahahah" Wendy,Lucy,Natsu,Erza,Lovely,Charle,Happy laugh

*the spot*

"what time is it?" Rin asked yawning

"Well its 11:11 p.m." Lucy said also yawning

"Soo sleepy" Lovely said and she fell asleep

"Lovely-Chan wake up" Lucy said trying to wake lovely up

"Its no use she's dead asleep" Rin said yawning again

"So tired" Lucy said yawning again

"here lay on my lap" Gray said smiling

"Gray your clothes" Lucy said covering her eyes

"WAAAHHH" Gray said and put some clothes on

"what time is it now" Wendy ask yawning

"11:25 p.m." Lucy said and layed on Grays lap and fell asleep

"Wendy its past your bed time" Charle said

"Alright i'll go to sleep" Wendy said and layed down and fell asleep

"Sleep tight everyone" Erza said

Lucy,Happy,Charle,Erica,Wendy,Lovely,and Ichigo fell asleep only Natsu,Gray,Erza,and Rin were awake

"You can go to sleep Rin" Erza said letting a yawn ecsape.

"your should save up your energy Erza" Rin said and yawn for the third time

"Alright" Erza said and fell asleep

"I'm hitting the hay too goodnight" Gray said and fell asleep with lucy on his lap

"Go to sleep to Rin" Natsu said looking at the fire

"No you should go to sleep Natsu" Rin said also looking at the fire

"and leave you unprotected?" Natsu said in a worried tone

"I'm fine Natsu" Rin said a softly

"I can't let you stay up by yourslef" Natsu said yawning

"hehe looks like someone sleepy" Rin said laughing

"Hey i'm sleepy"Natsu said and yawn again

"yeah sure" Rin said looking at the stars

"There look sso beautiful" Rin said still staring

"Yeah"Natsu said staring at Rin

"What time is it?" Rin ask

"Um lets" Natsu said looking at Lucy's watch

"12:00 a.m." Natsu said looking at Rin

"! 12:00 a.m.!" Rin said yelling

"Yeah" said Natsu

"RRROOOOOAAAARRRR"  
"What was that?" Lucy asked waking up along with Erza,Gray,Wendy,Lovely,Charle,Happy,Ichigo,Erica

"RRRROOOOAAARRRR!"

"Rin-Chan i'm scared" Lovely said holding on to Rin

"Here it comes" Erza said re-equiping

"Alright" Gray said getting his ice ready

"Lets get started" Lucy said taking out her keys

"I'm all fired up" Natsu said grinning

" Ichigo and the others out of here" Rin said calmly

"You go too Charle" Wendy said with a worried face

"But-" Charle said but got pulled by Ichigo.

"Get ready" Erza said ready as ever

"RRROOAAAARRR" a gaint red monster came

"Lets go!" Natsu screamed and charged at the monster

"Yeah!" Everypne screamed exept Rin who stood there with Lovely

"Ice make lance" said Gray

"Open the gate to the bull, Taurus!" Lucy said and the bull came out

"MOO! LUCY'S BODY IS THE BEST" Taurus yelled

"Whatever just take him down" Lucy said pointing at the monster

"MOO!"Taurus said and ran towards the monster

"I'm going to cut you down!" said Erza

"Fire dragon's iron fist!" Natsu said punching the monster.

"You guys really done it" Rin said shaking her head

"RRROOOOAAARRR"the monster stood up again looked around and grabbed Rin and Lovely

"L-let me go you monster"Rin yelled trying to break free

"H-HELP ME!" Lovely yelled hittig the monster

"Use your magic" Erza screamed back

"We can't!" Lovely yelled back

"Why?" Gray yelled

"Because we-" Lovely didn't get to finish

"Just come get us!" Rin said still trying to break free

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy said and sky magic came out of her mouth

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu said and fire came out of his mouth

"Hey!" Lovely yelled

"Watch where you're blowing!" Rin yelled

"Sorry!" Natsu and Wendy yelled

the monster started to run away with Rin and Lovely

"Help!" Lovely yelled

"Lovely-Chan,Rin!" Lucy yelled

"Hurry Erza do something!" Gray yelled but it was too late the monster ran away.

"Damn!" Natsu yelled

"Well find them tomorrow" Erza said walking away to a spot without a hole

"What happens if the monster eats them?" Lucy said worried

"He won't" Natsu said his hair covering his eyes

"How do you know?" Gray ask

"Because i'm going to find them!" Natsu said and ran in the direction the monster ran

"Natsu!" Erza yelled

"Get back here hothead!" Gray yelled

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled

"Natsu-Kun!" Wendy yelled

"Natsu get back here!" Erza said but he was gone

"We should go after Natsu-Kun" Wendy said looking worried

"We can't" Erza said looking at the ground

"Why not?" Lucy asked

"Because we don't know where they went" Erza said with a worried tone.

Kawaii-Done!

Happy-Aye!

Kawaii-Sorry it took so long again

Lovely-its because your lazy

Kawaii-S-Shut up!

Gray-hey Kawaii you look cute when your mad

Lucy,Kawaii-WHAT!

Lovely-you don't even know her

Gray-*holds Kawaii by the waist* but I would like to

Kawaii-*blushes madly* G-gray

Natsu-Gray! get away from her!

Gray-Why?

Lucy-Because I said to

Gray-what are you going to do?

Kawaii-This!

Lucy-Lucy's Kick!

Kawaii-*ducks*

Gray-Huh? *gets kicked*

Natsu-hahahahahahha

Lovely-B-Bye!

*preview*

Happy-Natsu is going after Lovely and Rin?

Lucy-I wonder why

Happy-Could it be he like them?

Lucy-maybe

Natsu-I can hear you!

Happy,Natsu,Lucy-Next time The First Task!

Happy-will Erza,Gray,Lucy,and Wendy catch up to Natsu?

Lucy-Who knows

Natsu-whats with Gray letting Lucy lay on his lap?

Natsu,Happy,Lucy-Bye see you next time!


	5. The First Task

Kawaii-Hey guys sorry I haven't post up

Happy-She had a project at school

Kawaii-Yeah but here is some good news!

Lovely-She has only a few more days until Christmas break

Kawaii-Can't wait I have so many days to do story!

Lucy-she would do it but she's too lazy

Kawaii-Shut up!

Gray-Kawaii!

Kawaii-What?

Gray-*holds at waist*

Kawaii-G-gray!

Gray-What?

Natsu-Get your hands off of her!

Gray-what are you going to do

Natsu-This!*punch Gray*

Gray-*stands up*why you!

Kawaii-Lovely help me!

Lovely-um who are you?

Lucy-Hhahahah

Gray-*punched Natsu*

Natsu-*punches back*

Erza-stop it!

Natsu,Gray-NO!

Lucy-Lucy's kick! *kick both natsu and gray*

Kawaii-good job Lucy

Lovely-Kawaii!

Kawaii-do I know you?

Lovely-I'M SORRY KAWAII!

Kawaii-Lets Start!

*To Natsu in the woods*

"I think they're close the smell is getting stronger" Natsu said sniffing everything

"NATSU!" Erza screamed

"Natsu-Kun!" Wendy said following Erza with Lucy and Gray

"Natsu!" Lucy said waving

"Hothead!" Gray yelled

"Natsu!" Happy yelled flying over to him

"What a annoying cat" Erica said crossing her arms

"Erica" Ichigo said smiling

"Wendy!" Charle said coming last

"Sorry I left you" Wendy said smiling

"its ok" Charle said

"Ok lets all go find Rin and Ichigo!"Natsu yelled and put his fist in the air

"YEAH!" The others yelled raising their fist too

*To Ichigo and Rin*

"Let us go!" Rin screamed

"Rin i'm scared" Lovely said with a worried face

"Its ok as long as i'm with you you have nothing to fear" Rin said with a brave face

"Oh really?" said a strange figure

"Yeah!" Lovely said trying to put a brave face on

"Then I will separate you two" said the figure and the monster put a scarf around Rin's mouth and dragged her out to a different place

"RIN!" Lovely screamed

"how brave are you going to be now?" The figure asked laughing

"Why you!" Lovely cursed

"Now you don't want anything to happen to your little do you?"the figure asked

"No" Lovely said she hung her head down, bangs covering her eyes

"very good" the figure said and left

"*sigh* Rin please be ok" Lovely prayed

"She'll be ok don't worry master won't hurt her" a man said stepping out of the shadows

"how can I trust you?" Lovely said narrowing her eyes

"You don't" the man replied

"Huh?" Lovely was confused

"My name is to meet you ?"the man asked

"yes" Lovely said smiling she could feel it he was telling the truth(Lovely can tell if people are telling the truth or not by their its cold than they are not telling the truth and if its hot they are telling the truth)

"What are you doing here?" Lovely asked

"I'm here to guard you" Kai replied

"why" lovely asked

"you'll see" Kai replied again

*To Rin*

"Let me go!" Rin said trying to break free.

The monster threw her to the floor

"Ow!Be more gentle please" Rin said in pain

"sorry my dear" the figure said walking up

"you better let me go!" Rin warned

"Or else what your going to break free and beat me up?Not going to happen" the figure said laughing

"Oh well see who'll be laughing"Rin said trying to burn the rope but it didn't break.

"I told could never break the rope." the figure said laughing

"What kind of rope is this?" Rin asked

"Its a magic magic can ever break it" the figure said laughing still

"What do you want from me?" Rin demanded

"Oh calm down Dragon Slayer princess" the figure said laughing

"w-what did you just say?" Rin asked confused

"You heard me princess" the figure said walking around

"Who are you?" Rin asked

"I'm somone who is going to destroy the dragon slayer prince" the figure said evily

(Kawaii-Ok here is some info Rin is not a dragon slayer princess she is a normal dragon slayer but there is a dragon slayer princess but she is with the dragon king)

"and who may I ask is this dragon slayer prince?" Rin asked

"Oh you'll see soon" the figure said laughing then left

"COME BACK HERE!" Rin demanded but all she heard was him laughing

*To the Team Natsu,Erica,and Ichigo

"hey Ichigo can you sniff out lovely?" Erica asked

"I'll try!" Ichigo said and started to sniff

Natsu,Lucy,Gray,Erza,Wendy,Happy,Charle,and Erica watched

"I got it!" Ichigo said smiling wide

"lead the way" Erza said similing

"OK!" Ichigo said and flew to where Lovely was

after a while of running and flying they where in front of a cave

"Lovely's in there!" Ichigo said but had a worried face

"I can smell a little bit of Rin" Erica said worried as well

"Lets go" Natsu said and ran in the cave

*Inside*

"Rin!"Erica yelled

"Lovely!" Ichigo also yelled

"Ichigo!" Lovely said smiling big

"Lovely!" Ichigo said and ran to hug Lovely but was stopped by Kai

"I am sorry but you Must finish your first task"Kai said blocking Ichigo's way

"What kind of task" Natsu said angry

"just a simple one" Kai said and then 9 figures appeared

"Hehehhe what a bunch of losers" said the first figure

"hehehe weak" the second figure said laughing

"Fire dragon's ROAR!" the first figure said and fire came out

it flew every one outside

*outside*

When Natsu,Lucy,Gray,Erza,Happy,Charle,Erica,and Lovely were getting up the smoke cleared to reveiw the 9 figures

"No way!" Lucy said shocked

"What the!" Gray said surprised

"Oh no!" Wendys said worried

"Why are they" Erza said a little surprise but shock

"Happy,Charle,Ichigo,are you guys ok?" Erica asked

"Yeah" they replied

"Whats going on?" Natsu said angry

"Hahahahha" the figure's laughed

(-Jk!)

"Why do you " Erza said shocked

"Look like us?" Wendy said scared

"Who knows" The first figure said

"We should introduce name is Lucy" said the third figure

"What!" Lucy said (the one in fairy tail...)

"hahahhah she doesn't look like you at name is Gray" the second figure said hugging Lucy from behind.(The lucy that is not in fairy -ok this is starting to get confusing..Ok the way you will know that they are different is i'll put a mark next to their names)

"What!" Lucy said

"Don't listen to them lucy" Gray said angry

"Oh are you protect her?My name is Erza"said the fourth figure

"What!" Erza said angry they are making fun of her friends

"Oh did i make you angry" ~Erza~ said laughing

"Why you!" Erza said now mad

"wow calm name is Wendy" said the fifth figure

"what!" Wendy said shocked

"Hehehe different from you" ~Wendy~ said laughing

"Hey! don't to Wendy that way" Charle yelled

"Yeah!" said the sixth figure

"What the" Charle said and jumped back

"My name is Charle" said the sixth figure

"W-what!" Charle said surprise

"Hahahah can't believe she's that stupid" said thr seventh figure

"why you" Charle cursed

"HEY DON'T TALK ABOUT CHARLE THAT WAY!" Happy yelled

"Happy" Charle said shocked

"Oh yeah? Who is the one who is to scared to confess" said the seventh figure

"how did you" Happy said shocked

"Know?.My name is Happy" said the seventh figure

"Stupid" Erica said annoyed

"everything is stupi or annoying to you but thats not really true" said the eighth figure

"what do you mean?" Erica said angry

" name is Erica its simple I know everything about you" said the eighth figure

"Erica..." Ichigo cried

"I'm scared right?Stupid crybaby" the ninth figure said smirking

"Huh?"Ichigo said confused

"Your so name is Ichigo " said the ninth figure

"so what is our task" both Natsu asked

"simple destroy your opponent" Kai said sitting down to relax

"Alright i'm all fired up" Natsu said punching his fist to his hand

"I'm going to warn you guys about this they have the same ability" Kai said then relaxed again

"how are we going to defeat ourselfs?" Lucy said scared

"You don't" ~gray~ said behind Lucy

"AAHhhh!" Lucy screamed

"Get away from her!" Gray warned

"Or else what?" ~Erza~ said smirking

"I'll uh i'll" Gray said backing away just a little

"Iron dargon's first!" Natsu yelled punching ~natsu~

"Fire dragon's roar!" ~Natsu said and fire came out(Kawaii-Ok how about this if the figure is a bad guy then the fist letter will be lower case like this nastu thats the evil on the good one will have a upper case like this Natsu k?)

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled

"Natsu!"lucy yelled

"you care about him more than me?"gray asked

"you know i love you more" lucy said kissing gray

"I'm fine"both Natsu said

"Ice make lance!"gray said

"Ice make shield!"Gray said

"Open the gate of the water bearer,Aquaruis" lucy said summoning aqaruis

"Tch what do you wan-" Aquaruis said but stopped when she saw the lucy that summon her

"A-aquaruis!" Lucy said shock

"hahhaha your not the only one who can summon spirits" lucy said smirking

"Aquaruis please close the gate!"Lucy beg

"I can't!" Aquaruis said shocked

"What!" Lucy said also shocked

"come fight your own spirit" lucy said smirking

"I-I c-can't" Lucy said shaking

"then i'll attack you!" lucy yelled

"Aquaruis you have to stop!" Lucy begged

" I-i can't" Aquaris said trying to hold back

"I got it!" Lucy said smiling just a little

"Huh?" lucy said looking at Lucy smile

"Open the gate of the scorpion,Scorpio!" Lucy said and scorpio appeared

"Scorpio!" Aquarius said droping her urn

"Lets go on a date"Scorpio suggested

"Yes you two go have fun" Lucy said smiling and they dissapear

"why you!" lucy said angry

"Heh" Lucy said smiling

"Open the gate of the bull,Taurus!" lucy said and Taurus came out

"MMMOOOO!LUCY'S BODY IS THE BE-" Taurus said but then got hit on the head

"Shut it" lucy said angry

"your not lucy-san" taurus said looking at the fake lucy

"Whatever attack her!" lucy comanded

"Force Gate Closure!" Lucy said and Taurus dissapeared

"What!" lucy said surprised

"maybe you don't know everything about me!" Lucy said smirking

"what to bet!" lucy said smirking

"yeah!" Lucy said smriking still

"you like g-" lucy said but got hit by gray

"sorry to burst your bubble" Gray said appearing out of the smoke

"grrr"gray said angry

"Ice make Hammer!" Gray said and made a ice hammer and smashed it on the other gray

"Ice make shield!" gray said and a shield came just in time

"What?" Gray said a little angry but shocked

"Hehhe I have your skills so you can't beat me!" gray said laughing

"Ice make Bow!" Gray said and made a bow made of ice

"Ice make arrow!" gray said and arrows shot at Gray but got interfered by Erza and erza

"Re-equip! Heaven Wheel Armor!" Erza said and re-equip

"Hehehe lets see how about -equip!Black Wing Armor!" erza said and requiped as well.

"Circle Sword!" Erza said and swords went flying at erza but she flew up in the sky with her bat wings

"Telekinesis!" erza said and made 20 swords fly at Erza but she dodge them

"your good" Erza said breathing hard

"Your not bad yourself" erza repliedbreathing hard as well then they ran at each others swing and slashing at each other.

*To Wendy*

"um I don't want to fight" Wendy said scared

"What kind of dragon slayer are you?not wanting to fight" wendy said laughing

"don't listen to her Wendy"Charle said puttiing a fist up

"Oh trying to protect her eh?"charle said laughing

"So what?" Charle said mad

"nothing i'm just saying its kinda cute... for a loser!"charle said laughing

"why you!" Charle was now mad

"Charle"Wendy said trying to be strong

"Sky dragon's " wendy said and started to eat the air

"Oh no!" Wendy said scared

"Roar!" wendy said and air came out of her mouth(she ate the air so I said 'll see why)but Wendy dodged it with

"I'll show you a real sky dragon's roar!" Wendy said angry

"You're weak you can't do it"wendy said meanly(is that even a word if its not it now is)

"Sky Drangon's"Wendy said eating the sky

"you can't do it your to weak" wendy said angry

"Roar!" Wendy said and sky came out of her mouth wich hit wendy and she passed out

"wendy!"charle said run to her

"I thought you said I was protecting Wendy too much your the same" Charle said smirking

"Shut it"charle said mad

"Sky dragon's "Wendy started

"What the-"said charle

"Roar!" Wendy finshed and blew charle away

"Thanks Wendy" Charle said smiling

"no problem lets go help Happy,Erica,and Ichigo"Wendy suggested

"Yeah"Charle said leaving to them

*To Happy*

"oww"Happy said rubbing his head

"oh did i hurt you"happy said smirking

"why you"Happy said trying to get up

"forget it you weak and useles-"happy said but got stopped by Charle who kicked him in his face

"Oww!" happy said rubbing his face

"Oh did i hurt you" Charle said mocking him

"why you"Happy said but didn't get to finsh when Wendy hit him with a stick

"Nice one Wendy"Charle said giving her a thumbs up

"heheh"Wendy laugh shyly

"Lets help Ichigo and Rin

*To Ichigo*

"Energy Ball" Ichigo said throwing a pink ball at ichigo but she dodged it

"heheh not bad"ichigo said smirking

"your not bad yourself"Ichigo said breathing hard

"Energy field" ichigo said and a red pinkish color sphere went flying at Ichigo but she dodged it

*To Lovely*

"Ichigo" Lovely said worried about her

_will she be alright?What if she has to use her true power?Please be alright Ichigo_ Lovely thought

*Back to Ichigo*

"Eletric Ball!" Ichigo said and threw a yellow ball with sparks around it and it hit ichigo

"no"ichigo said and passed out (the electric ball drains your energy)

*To Erica*

"Ice Sphere!"erica said throwing the sphere at erica but it hit the ground which the groun froze

"Aura Sphere!" erica said and hit Erica

"Ice sphere"Erica yelled and this time erica got hit and froze

"No!"erica said and then got frozened

(Had to to lazy to make it long the story is already long.)

*to Natsu*

"Fire Dragon's Iron fist!" natsu yelled

"Fire dragon's roar!"Natsu also yelled

(I suck at the fighting part as always so lets skip)

*4 hours later*

"Damn your good" Natsu said breathing hard

"So are you this is your true power but you have more power than that" nastu said before falling down

"You are a very good fighter also a good fighting partner" Natsu said then also fell down

"Natsu!"Erza screamed running up the hill

"Natsu-kun!"Wendy yelled following Erza

"Natsu"Lucy said after Wendy followed by Gray,Charle,Happy,Erica,and Ichigo

"Well Done"Kai said popping out with Lovely

"She is now free" Kai said releasing Lovely

"Lovely!"Ichigo said running towards her

"Ichigo!" Lovely said also running towards her and they hugged

"Now you have one more task to complete"Kai said with a serious face

"We have to go find Rin"Lovely said sad

"Yes"Kai said

"Where is she?"Lucy asked

"I am sorry but I can not tell you that"Kai said outting his head down

"Why not!"Natsu said angry

"I just can't good-Bye"Kai said and disappear

"Well if we want to find Rin we better start"Erza said calmly

"LETS GO!"Natsu screamed

"YEAH!"Everyone screamed except for erica

Kawaii-Finally done!

Lovely-This one is long

Natsu-lets get on with the preview

Kawaii-Whats wrong with him?

Lovely-Who knoes

Gray-RIN!

Kawaii-s-start the preview now!

Preview

Natsu-Where do you think Rin is Happy?

Happy-I don't Know

Natsu-you should sniff her out

Happy-Aye

Natsu-wait you can't sniff anything except for fish!

Happy-Aye!

Lucy-no he can sniff other things too!

Happy,Natsu,Lucy-next time the Second Task

Natsu-I can't wait to beat up my next enemy!


	6. Author's Note

Kawaii-Hey people!

Lovely-man its taking forever now for you to do a story

Kawaii-well I don't like doing it now since no one will R&R me =[

Lovely-Awww

Kawaii-any ways I think i wont make anymore fairy tail story

Lovely-why?

Kawaii-because I suck at it

Lovely-You do not!

Kawaii-I do iif you don't belive me ask the readers and see what they think

Lovely-Well Kawaii's reader choose shoulds Kawaii quiet making this story and make another story or should she continue?

Kawaii-your vote!

Lovely,Kawaii-Plese do vote!


	7. Shortest Chapter Ever

Kawaii-Since 2 ppl told me to continue I will and i changed something

Lovely-The name erica is now Yuki!

Happy-She's been playing Maplestory a bit too much thats why she hasn't been doing any story

Kawaii-SHUT UP!

Happy-She's mad!

Kawaii-I have School! and I do play maplestory T.T

Lovely-THATS WHY YOU HAVEN'T MADE ANY STORY!

Kawaii-Gomenasai T.T

Gray-Kawaii

Kawaii-what do u want .

Lucy-Kawaii come here!

Kawaii-K!

Gray-NNNOOOO

Lucy-Shut Up

Gray-Lucy is being mean

Natsu-crybaby

Gray-repeat that hothead

Natsu-shut it crybaby

Kawaii-*shouting in the background* Shall we start?

*To Rin*

"I can't get out!" Rin said out loud

"hahaha u can't escape" said the figure

"Damn"Said Rin

"Rin!" said a voice outside

"Natsu?" Rin said surprised

"They got here faster than I expected" said the figure

"Natsu,Erza,lucy,Gray,Lovely,Charle,Happy,ichigo,Yuki!" Rin screamed

"Shut up!" said the figure

*Outside*

"Natsu,Erza,lucy,Gray,Lovely,Charle,Happy,ichigo,Yuki!" Rin screamed

"Was that Rin?"Lucy asked

"I think it is" Erza answered

"It is!" said Yuki

"Lets Go!"Natsu said listening

*In the cave*

"You little brat!" the figure screamed

"now your dead" Rin said in a scary voice

"You ruined my plans!" the figure screamed

"thats great" Rin said coldly

"now lets go finshes your friends" said the figure

"Why" Rin said her bangs covered her eyes

"why what?"the figure asked

"why are you doing this" Rin asked her bangs still covering eyes

"Hahaha becase i want to put that fake dragon slayer to sleep...forever" said the figure and he walked away outside

"Be careful Natsu" Rin whispered

*Outside*

"Where can she be!" Natsu asked

"Muhahahah" a voice out of now where laughted and strong wind blew

"Who's there!"Gray yelled

"Boo!" the figure said behind Lucy

"AAHHHH!"Lucy screamed

"hhahahah"The figure laughted

"who are you?"Gray asked pulling Lucy behind him

"Im here for the Dragon slayer" said the figure

"Me?"Wendy asked

"No!Him!"the figure said and pointed at Natsu

"W-what d-do you w-want with N-natsu!" lucy studdered

"I want to fight him" said the figure

"Come on" Natsu challenged

"hahhahaha" the figure laughted

"whats so funny?" Natsu asked

"You do know your going to die right" the figure asked

"I wont!Now show me your face"Natsu commanded

"Very well"The figure said and tooked off his hood

"No way!" Gray said surprised

"Why are you here?"Lucy asked shocked

"Who is he Erza-Chan" Wendy asked

"our worst enemy"Erza said a little scared

"W-what?" Wendy said surprised

Kawaii-Ok short yes but i promise i will try to make 1 or 2 chapter a month since school and all that.

Lovely-Kawaii hopes u enjoy this one but we also want you guys to guess who the figure is...

Gray-*Hint* he has yellow hair

Natsu-Kawaii and Lovely does not own Fairy Tail or its Characters

Kawaii-See you guys next time!

*Preview*(Very short)

BOOM!

"NATSU!" a loud girl scream

(guess who)?


	8. Chapter 8

Kawaii-Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Im soooo sorry but this is the last chapter I been having a lot of test so I couldnt update.

Lovely-No dont let it be the last chapter!

Kawaii-I want to thank these people who supported me and never letting me quit so here are the names...

dark angel vs light angel

Song Of The Bleeding Red Rose

and

LoneVampireBunnyPorcelainDoll(Aka-Lovely)

Kawaii-Since I made a lot of mistakes with my story im gonna stop for a while but then when i finsh this and get back to my writing im going to make a KukAmu story (Shugo Chara)

Lucy-Well since this is our last chapter...

Lovely-Dont say that! *In the background*

Erza-Lets make this our best!

Lovely-NOO! *still in the background*

Everyone(except for lovely)-YEAH!

Kawaii-Also I made another change...Its my eye color its going to be violet but when i start to fight the right eye crystal red and the other is crystal blue.

Natsu-Rin does not own fairy tail or its character oh and she doesnt own Lovely.

*To the Group*

"W-what?" Wendy stated surprised

"Why are you back...Zero!" Natsu declared angry

(Kawaii-STOP!Sorry but I have to explain for a this Zero is a guy that Wendy and everyone that is new dont know defeated Natsu,Erza,Gray,and Lucy in one had to fight him 3-7 times till they finally defeated is Natsu's size has black hair that is wears idk...The way they dress kinda makes me confused.)

"Are you not happy to see me?" Zero asked with a smirk

"What do u want?" Erza asked not shaking any more

"to destroy Natsu" Zero snickered

"W-What!"Lucy stuttered scared

"Lets Go!"Natsu roared and charged towards Zero.

"Natsu!"Erza called after him

"That idiot"Gray stated angry

"Fire Dragon's iron Fist!" Natsu yelled

"Ice God's Iron Fist" Zero said calmly and hit Natsu's fist

"W-What!"Natsu spoked surprised

_another fake god slayer_ Natsu thought

"Whats wrong?" Zero asked smriking

"Your fake!" Natsu snapped

"So what if I am?" Zero asked

"Your a wanna be!" Natsu stated.

"Why you!" Zero yelled angry

"Fire Dragon's ...Roar!" Natsu yelled

"Ice God's ...Roar!"Zero yelled

*To Rin* (Rin's POV)

_Is everyone alright?Are they ok?Why can't I hear anything but loud booming?Is Natsu dead?_

_I hope he's not.I wonder if anything has happen to Lovely...No...I shouldnt think this way...Everyones alright I know it and I wont have to go to that form...Hopfully._

*To the Group*

"S-Stop it!" Lovely stuttered

"HAHHAHAHAH" Zero laught and hold Natsu's neck tighter

*Crack*

"STOP IT!" Lovely Yelled

*To Rin*

"STOP IT!" Lovely yelled

"Lovely!" Rin yelled trying to get out she struggled at first but then broke out

*Outside*

"Lovely!" Rin yelled

"Huh" Zero murmured confused

"Why you!" Rin yelled and punched Zero then she grew white cat ears and tail and her eyes turn to a darker violet a dark aura surrounds her body.

"What the-"Zero said but got hit by Rin

"I'm going to kill you.I'm going to kill you.I'm going to kill you.I'm going to kill you.

I'm going to kill you.I'm going to kill you." Rin muttered

"W-what's going on?"Lucy and Wendy asked

"No!Her demon side has taken over!" Lovely stated

"Her demon side?" Erza asked

"Yes" Yuki answered

"Let me important people to Rin are hurt her demon side takes over" Erica explained calmly

"you didnt explain it well enough" Erza stated

" me explain is a demon or most people call it a is a cat demon who will kill anything that also has another form more powerful than this true form has white hair,pale skin with black markings,red claws, and a bushier gains the ability to perform powerful claw swipes from a doesnt like her dem- I mean ayakashi side." Erica explained more

"Why you! Ice God's-" Zero started but Rin charged at him quickly

".Kill!"Rin muttered and hit Zero

"also Rin becomes a killing machine thats why she always says,"Im going to kill you" over and over again" Erica stated

"Stop it Rin!" Lovely yelled

"Im going to kill you!Rin yelled and charged at Zero

"Stop!" Lovely yelled and went infront of Zero

"Lovely" Rin whispered and turned back to normal but then ran away

"Rin!"Lovely yelled

"A-am I s-shaking?" Zero asked

*To Rin*

_They saw it! They saw it!They saw my ayakashi! They think im a monster! _Rin thought

*To the group*

"Rin!" Lovely yelled and ran after her

"Lovely!" Erica and Yuki yelled and ran after her

"Lets go"Erza declared and followed them

"Yeah"Lucy and Gray agreed and followed

"Aren't you going to follow that monster?" Zero asked

"Shut up" Natsu murmured his bangs covered his eyes

"What?Did I say something wrong?" Zero asked in a teasing voice

"I said _**SHUT UP!**_"Natsu roared angry and lifted up his head

"oh?"Zero asked

"Dragon God's Brilliant Flames!" Natsu yelled and sent Zero flying and ran after the others.

*To Rin*

_I can't believe they saw that monster!They dont like me now! They dont! Just like everyone else they hate me!_ Rin was thinking so much that she didnt even see the edge of the mountain.

"RRINN!" Lovely yelled but too late Rin fell

"RIN!" Natsu yelled and jumped after her

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled

"That idiot" Erica said and grew her wings out

"Lets go Happy...right?" Erica said and flew after them

"AYE!" Happy said and flew after them too

*To Natsu and Rin* (Still falling down well he just got to her)

"Rin wake up!Rin" Natsu yelled

"Natsu!" Happy yelled

"Help us!" Natsu yelled back

*In Rin's Head*(she's passed out and they are somewhere I dont know where yet)

_Where am I?Its so cold. _

_"Rin wake up!Rin!" Natsu yelled_

_who voice is that?Lovely?Erica?Erza?Wendy?Gray?Lucy?Yuki?Charle?Happy?or is Natsu? who voice is that?_

_"Rin stay with me please! Rin open your eyes!" Natsu begged_

_There it is voice ?_

_"RIN!"Natsu yelled_

_Rain?is it rainning?no my body isnt getting wet only my chest someone crying?_

_"Rin...Please stay I need you...Lovely,Erica,and Yuki needs you so please wake up"Natsu mumbled in a whisper_

_who is this voice?_

_"Please wake up it me...Natsu" Natsu murmured angry and sad_

_NATSU!He was crying just for me?_ Rin thought and woke up

"RIN!" Natsu cried and grin

"Hey...Natsu" Rin cracked and smiling a little

"thats the first time" Natsu murmured looking stright at Rin

"W-what?"Rin asked confused

"Thats the first time you smiled!" Natsu stated and grin bigger

*To the Group*

"I hope they're ok.."Lucy mumbled and cried

"Its ok.I know they cant die from a silly fall like that.."Gray stated hugging Lucy

"Gray.."Lucy said looking in his eyes

"Lucy..."Gray said looking in her eyes.

"Would you to say you love eachother already?" Erza murmured and sighed and they both blushed

"U-um I-i olive y-you!" Lucy said closing her eyes and blushing madly

"U-um I-i olive y-you!" Gray said closing his eyes and blushing madly.(Got the I Olive you from a song!)

"I Olive you?" Wendy,Lovely,and Erza asked which cause them to blush more

"I-it was a m-mistake!"they both said still blushing.

"Kiss!"Lovely yelled which caus them to blush more.

"Um do you want to?" Gray asked lucy

"S-sure" Lucy said and Gray and lucy kissed and Erza covered Lovely and Wendy's eye

"Now lets go find Natsu and Rin" Erza declared walking down the mountain and Gray and Lucy still kissed so they left without them

*To Natsu and Rin*(They fell down the cliff and Gray and Lucy would be making any ways they are down the mountain where they landed on in a field of flowers)

"Can you stand?" Natsu asked

"I think I can" Rin said and tried to get up

"Here i'll help you"Natsu said pulling her up

"Ow"Rin said and fell back down

"What happed"Natsu asked

"I think I twisted my ankle"Rin murmured a little sad

"I'll take you to Wendy" Natsu declared smiling and pick her up bridely

"What can Wendy do?" Rin asked blushing but tried to hide it

"She can heal people" Natsu anwsered

"So can Erica..."Rin remembered

"Where is Happy and Erica?" Rin asked

"They went to get the others" Natsu answered

"Oh I see lets wait for them" Rin whispered

"Okay"Natsu said and sit down with Rin still in Bridely style

"um N-Natsu" Rin muttered still blushing

"Hm?" Natsu anwsered

"Why do you care about me? Rin asked

"Why shouldent I care about my friends?" Natsu asked

"Oh...You care a lot about your friends" Rin whispered

"Yup all of my friends are my family" Natsu stated and smile

"Family" Rin whispered and smiled just a little bit

"Yup you,Lovely,Erica,Yuki,Erza,Gray,Wendy,Lucy,Happy,Charle,etc."Natsu went on with the names but he didnt notice Rin fell asleep in his arms still having that tiny smile

"Rin?" Natsu asked but got no answer so he look down to she her smiled and then whispered

"Goodnight...Rin" Natsu whispered and set her down on the grass.

*To Erza,Wendy,Lovely,and Yuki*(Walking down the mountain)

"ERZA!" Happy Shouted

"Happy?" Erza asked

"Erza!"Happy screamed

"Is Natsu and Rin alright!" Lovely asked worried

"They're fine just a few scratches and bruises" Erica exclaimed

"Thats good" Erza said and sighed

"Cheer up Erza as long as they're ok right?" Lovely asked smiling

"yes" Erza answered

"Lets go heal their injurys!" Wendy exclaimed

"Yeah" Erza murmured

"Wait where is Lucy and Gray?" Happy asked

"I think they're still making out..."Erza stated

"M-making out!" Happy asked surprised

"They got together after you,Erica,Natsu,and Rin went down the mountain" Wendy explained

"Hey!"Lucy yelled

"Lucy!" Happy yelled and flew to lucy and was about to hug her

"hey!" Gray shouted

"AAHHH" Happy screamed and flew back to Erza

"HHAHAHHA" Lovely and Wendy laughed

"Lets go and find Natsu and Rin!" Wendy exclaimed

"We can't."Gray stated

"Why?" Lovely asked

"Its dark" Lucy answered

"Thats why we went to find you guys quickly" Gray stated

"Lets set up camp for tonight" Erza suggested

"hey! thats our idea!"Gray and Lucy yelled

"What?" Erza asked

"Nothing!" Lucy and Gray answered

*To Natsu and Rin*

"Im back with some wood to warm us up" Natsu whispered think Rin was still asleep

"Thats great. I was getting cold" Rin stated

"Your awake" Natsu asked surprised

"I woked up just a few minutes ago" Rin stated

"Oh...Um I-i'll s-start the f-fire!" Natsu stuttered

"yeah its getting cold now" Rin stated

*To The Group*

"Hey Happy, Erica" Erza called

"Yes Erza?" Erica asked

"Can you bring these blanked to Natsu and Rin?" Erza asked

"Yeah" Erica and Happy answered

"Ok here you go" Erza said and gave them the blankets

"Also tell them to stay where they are we'll look for them tomorrow morning" Erza added

"Aye!" Happy hlaf yelled half didnt

"Hurry and come back" Erza told them

"Ok" Erica and Happy responded

*To Natsu and Rin*

"Are you still cold?" Natsu asked

"A fire helped a lot." Rin answered

"thats good to hear" Natsu whispered

"But you do remember I can use fire magic too right?" Rin asked

"I forgot" Natsu answered sheepishly

"hahaha" Rin laughed

"you forced yourself to laugh just a while ago" Natsu stated

"I did?" Rin asked

"Dont act dumb" Natsu said angry

"Im not acting dumb" Rin responded

"you are acting dumb by saying your not forcing yourself to laugh" Natsu half yelled half didnt.

"I didnt say Im forcing myself to laugh" Rin whispered

"I-i didnt mean it like that" Natsu whispered

"Natsu!" Happy yelled

"Happy?" Natsu asked

"Rin" Erica said calmly

"Erica" Rin said surprised

"Erza asked us to bring you guys some blanket" Erica said and gave them the blanket

"She also said to say here and they'll look for you guys tomorrow morning" Happy added

"Um ok" Rin muttered

"Well we should go back Erza must be worried" Happy stated and him and Erica flew back

"Here..." Natsu murmured and gave Rin a blanket

"Thank you..." Rin responded

"Well goodnight" Natsu said and layed down and fell asleep

"idiot...you dont even know how to turn off the fire.."Rin muttered and use her magic to freeze the fire

"oh well..Goodnight" Rin said and also went to sleep

*Next Morning*(To the Group)

"Good Morning Lucy" Gray said smiling

"Good Moring Gray" Lucy responded

"Omg Shut up!" Lovely yelled

"Lets go look for Natsu and Rin" Erza said yawning

"Somebody didnt get enough sleep" Gray stated

"What?" Erza yelled

"Nothing" Grays said scared

"Lets go!" Lucy yelled

"Lead the was Erica and Happy" Wendy exclaimed

"Aye!" Happy yelled and flew to Natsu and Rin

*To Rin and Natsu*

_Why is it so warm?_ Rin thought and open her eyes to see Natsu hugging her still asleep

"W-what!" Rin yelled but covered her mouth as she blushed.

"I love you" Natsu mumbled which caused Rin to blush even more

_I should get out before he wakes up_ Rin thought and tried to get out but to late

"WHAT THE!" Natsu yelled surprised and let go of Rin

"W-what I-i H-hug y-you" Natsu stuttered while talking fast and blushing( i knoe u think its grammar but its not!)

"Um..uh...hm.."Rin tried to speak but couldnt because she was blushing hard

"NATSU!" Erza screamed

"Rin!" Lovely Yelled

"Erza!" natsu responded

"they you are!" Lovely said and approched them

"Huh?" Lucy said noticign they were blushing

"Why are you two blushing?" Erza asked

"I-its N-Nothing!" They both yelled

"Are you sure you dont have a fever?" Wendy asked

"Y-yes!" They both responded

"Something here is fishy" Gray stated

"W-what do you mean Gray?" Rin asked

"Did something happen while we were gone?"Yuki asked

"Nothing at all!" They both answered

"Are you sure?" Erica asked

"E-Erica!" Rin yelled

"I want to know!" Yuki yelled

"No!" They both yelled

"What happen!" Erza demanded

"Nothing!" They both yelled again

"Oh!Erza come here" Lucy yelled

"What is it lucy?" Erza asked and went over to lucy and then lucy whispered something

"Thats great!" Erza whispered

"Lets do it" Lucy whispered back

"Ok"Erza replied

"Hey Rin" Lucy called

"What?" Rin asked

"Did Natsu ask you out?" Lucy asked smirking

"W-What!N-No!" Rin stuttered and blushed

"Did he kiss you?" Erza asked smirking

"N-No!" Rin answered blushing more

"Did he hug you?" Wendy asked smirking now that she found out Lucy's plan

"No" Natsu answered

"What did you do then!" Erza,Lucy,Gray,Wendy,Happy,Erica and Yuki asked

"I WOULDNT DO ANYTHING TO HER BECAUSE I DONT LIKE HER!" Natsu yelled angry

"Y-you d-dont like m-me?" Rin asked hurt

"N-no its not like-"Natsu started

"I understand.."Rin said her bangs covered her eyes and ran

"Rin wait!" Natsu yelled and ran after her

"See my plan worked" Lucy stated and smirk

"W-wait what plan?" Gray asked confused

*To Rin and Natsu*

"Rin! Wait!" Natsu called

"Go away!"Rin screamed

"Please stop!" Natsu asked

"Go Away!" Rin screamed again

"Wait" Natsu said and grabbed Rin's wrist and turn her around finding tears in Rin's eye

"W-what!" Rin asked

"A-are you crying?" Natsu asked sadly

"No theres just something in my eye" Rin said taking her free hand and wiped her tears away.

"Rin,your a bad lier" Natsu said and hugged

"Let me go!" Rin yelled and push him away but he didnt move

"Rin I could never let you go" Natsu whispered and hugged her closer

"B-but what you said back then-" Rin started

"Was a lie" Natsu finished

"N-Natsu..."Rin whispered

"Rin...I love you" Natsu said aand kissed her

"I love you too" Rin said and kissed him

*Few minutes later*

"SEE!I TOLD YOU MY PLAN WORKED!"Lucy yelled

"Hahaha and it seems theyre together"Erza stated

"Aww,They make a cute couple" Lovely added

"Ew!"Gray yelled

"Gray!" Lucy yelled

"Sorry"Gray mumbled

"Im happy for you Rin"Erica whispered

"You've grown up a lot Erica"Yuki stated

"I have?" Erica ask

"Yup" Yuki said and smiled

"Yay Natsu!" Happy yelled

"Dont they make a cute couple Charle?" Wendy asked

"I guess" Charle answered

"Lets all go home" Erza stated

"YEAH!"Everyone agreed

*Back To Fairy Tail"

"WELCOME BACK!"The Guild Yelled

"Natsu has a girlfriend now!" One of the mages yelled

"So does Gray!" another yelled

"What a annoying guild" Erica stated

"Hahahaha" Natsu,Rin,Gray,Lucy,Lovely,Wendy,Erza,Happy,Charle,and Yuki laughed

*At Rin's Home* (Rin's POV)

_Wow this might be a happy ending after all_ Rin thought

"So what do you think about the guild now Erica" Rin asked smiling

"I think its fun but they're so annoying"Erica answered

"Hahaha...Well goodnight Erica" Rin said laying down

"Yeah goodnight" Erica replied and fell asleep

*a 1 later like 1am*

"Rin!"Someone whispered

"Rin!" That person whispered again

"Hm?" Rin yawned waking up

"Who is it?" Rin asked looking out the window

"Rin!" The figure yelled

"Natsu?" Rin asked

"Yeah" Natsu answered

"What are you doing" Rin asked

"Come down here" Natsu said and she did what she was told to.

*To natsu*

"Natsu!" Rin whispered

"Lets go on a date with Lucy and Gray"Natsu said smiling

"Um sure...But let me get dressed" Rin answered

"Why? Your perfect the way you are" Natsu said blushing

"R-really?" Rin asked

" Lets go!" Natsu whispered yell

*To Gray and Lucy*

"Whats taking them so long!" Gray asked

"Calm down im sure they're coming"Lucy answered

"Hope so" Grays said

"Look here they come!" Lucy stated

"Rin! Natsu! Over here!" Lucy yelled

"Coming!"Rin responded

"Here we are" Natsu said and they all sat down

"Wow! Its so beautiful!" Rin stated

"I know right!" Lucy agreed

"With the full moon and the cherry blossoms!"Rin stated

"Also the stars!" Lucy add

"But they're not as beautiful as you" Natsu told Rin while Gray told Lucy

"Oh be quiet" Both of the girls said and laughed

*After*

"Well we should go...Come on Lucy" Gray stated

"Alright...Bye Natsu"Lucy said and waved goodbye

"Should we go home?" Natsu asked

Rin yawned

"I'll take that as a yes" Natsu said

"No..Can we stay out here a little longer?" Rin asked

"Sure" Natsu replied

"Hey Rin" Natsu said looking at the stars

"Mh?" Rin asked

"Do you like me?"Natsu asked

"No" Rin replied

"W-what?" Natsu asked shocked

"I dont like u silly,I love you" Rin told him and smiled her real smile

"I love you too" Natsu told her and they kissed

Kawaii-THE END

Lovely-B-bye everyone

Kawaii-Oh and everyone else had a happy ending too

Erza-Bye everyone

Happy-Aye

Gray-Bye

Lucy-Bye

Charle-Bye

Wendy-Bye

Kawaii-Bye!


End file.
